Un-sweetened Love Story Of Us
by Mitakashi.Chan
Summary: Lucy and Gray have this love story that begins with something... really uncommon and un-sweetened. Bad summary, - -" Gomen ne Only one-shot! :3 Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, It's Mashima-sensei.


_Author's Note: Since I don't have yet any idea in chapter 6 of MYM, I decided to post a one-shot Gray and Lucy love story. __J_

**_Un-sweetened Love Story Of Us_**

" Hey! " Gray turn to looked at his back only to see a blonde girl in a taxi. " Come on let's go to school, ride in! " The girl shouted while her head is hanging at the window of the taxi and her hand is waving at him. Gray only raised his eyebrow, he didn't even know her.

The girl leave the taxi as she approached the driver to leave. And Gray continued walking. " Hey! I told you to ride in! didn't you hear me huh? " The girl shouted at him, Gray stayed quiet even though the girl is so annoying, babbling too much.

" Didn't you see me? I'm calling you it means let go together! Look we're same school right? " Gray nearly roll his eyes at this annoying girl and started walking again, she just followed him and walked by his side.

" You know? I always see you at school? In recess, lunch time, dismissal. How about me? Do you notice me? By the way Lucy. " She lend her hand to him and Gray stared at her hand for a minute and took it after. " I am Lucy. " And lucy let go of his hand and stopped in front of him.

" Hey?! I think we are connected? " Lucy said while intertwining both her hands. " Why don't we always go together? And I think we will become a couple someday! " And Gray only scratched his nape. Lucy placed her forearm at his shoulder and " Let me tell you something, What I like in a relationship are no drama, not that sweet, just like this. Like we're just friends, something like that. " And Gray sighed heavily, " One more thing, I want to be with you always, I mean always. " Lucy waved her hands in the air, " But~ Not in school, outside. " Lucy stepped back and " And you know, I want five children, it can be two boys and three girls or… anyway I want it after marriage, marriage is really important to me. " She said while they are walking.

" Hey! Are you even listening?! " Lucy looked over to him raising her eyebrow. " Don't you know how to react? I'm talking and talking here you know? " Gray sighed and did some hand gesture like he was some kind of dumb. " Huh?! What do you think you're doing? You can't fool me! " And with that Lucy hit Gray's head, " Ouch! Argh! " Gray touched his head and glared at Lucy. " I've heard that you are so noisy at school so stop acting. " Lucy said while crossing her arms under her chest.

" Let's go find some place! " Lucy dragged him towards some place. They reached in a hidden park, with a swing and a little garden but it looks like no one comes there, and the good thing is there's a tree not that far on the cliff but the view is breath taking. The sight of sunset is really good there.

" You know, I always go here after class alone, but now it's better because I'm with someone. " Lucy said as they sit beside the tree. Gray noticed that Lucy is some kind of cute even though she's annoying.

They been with each other for few weeks and so far they are close to each and Gray became confortable being with her, he even learned some crazy things from her.

" BOOOOOO! " Gray shouted when he notice that she was quiet, " KYAAAAHH! " And Lucy hit him hard on his head making him moved away. Lucy hit him again and Gray tried to shout at her ear again and they continued hitting and shouting.

Days have past again and Gray looks like he became like Lucy, he learned how to cut in class hour by climbing on the wall then they will go to their place and start their little fight all over again. They could feel the joy when they are together, they couldn't understand each other before but now it's different.

Then after few months.

" Do you like me? " lucy asked as she leaned on the tree in their place. " What? " Gray replied as he stared back at the blonde girl. " Do you like me? Do you- ahh. I shouldn't ask that, you like me because I like you then you will like because that's how the story goes, if you like him he will like you too. Then you like me. " Lucy said gesturing her hand like she's telling a story and smirked a little. Then she heard Gray chuckle, " What are you laughing at?! " She growled at him and hit him again.

" Ouch! What was that!? Ouch! " Lucy stood up where she was sitting at and stomped her feet and started shaking off her school skirt. Gray stared at her blankly, " ANTS! Ouch! Hey Gray kill those ants! Go! " Lucy gave him a blow with her jacket but he didn't do anything and Lucy hit him again with her jacket. " Hey! Why don't you help me?! Gray! " " Why would I kill it? Ouch! " Gray said and groaned when she hit him again, he always noticed that she was brute. " You didn't kill them that's why they are biting me! " She shouted, " What do you want me to do? Bite them too? " He said while laughing, " Arghh! " With that she left Gray chuckling like an idiot.

After that, he started making his move to Lucy, he's confused because he thought he can easily make her say _" Yes."_ After all she just confessed her feelings to him so he thought it would be easy but Lucy is really different. She's brave, she has a stone heart and too dominant. He tried so many times to kiss her cheek, hug her or even put his arms around her shoulders but it was all failed.

" Make me laugh Gray… " He looked at her with what-are-you-saying-look but she glared at him, " Quick, I'm getting bored here. " She tried pushing him but Gray tried to stay sit beside her but Lucy pushed him hard making him stood up. " No. I don't want to. " Lucy glared at him again making Gray shiver, sighing heavily he don't have any choice but to dance like an idiot in front of her. Moving his body in a robotic way and Lucy rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her head while Gray continued dancing and he even laughed.

" YUCK! " Lucy shouted while waving her hands in front of her face and glared at chuckling Gray. Gray just gave her an indirect kiss by kissing his hand and putting it on her lips. " Yuck! I already told you, I don't want those thingy! " And Gray did it once more, she held his chin and pinned his head on to the tree. " Didn't I told you I hate those things! " She growled at him like a beast and Gray laughed once more. After few minutes Lucy fell asleep in his lap and he stared admiringly at her face, tracing her lips slightly making her groaned a little.

They were always together since then, they like each other. But it' not clear what really they were now, even though others didn't understand them. They were happy that only the two of them could understand each other. Until one day. " Yo. I'm leaving " she said as she sit at the grass, " What? You're leaving? It's too early, let's stay here a little longer. " he replied, Lucy felt her lips twitched a little and hit him. " Idiot! That's not that and not now! " she said while playing with her hands. " When? When are you leaving then? I'll come with you! Everywhere! " He said raising both his arms in the air. " You can't come with me Gray. " Lucy stared at him observing his reaction. " Huh? No, I'll come with you! " He shouted, " No. I'm moving at Hergeon, I will study there for college. " She said as if she was just joking around, " At Hergeon?! Why?! " He shouted and received another hit again " Ouch! " " I already told you, I'm going to study there. " She said while pinching his ear. " Owww, ouch, yeah yeah. Got it! " He said while holding her hand, Lucy let go of his ear and sighed heavily. " What now? How about us? What's going to happen? " He asked in a low voice, sadness can be written all over his face. " I don't know. Why are you asking me? Tss. " She said as she rolled her eyes, " What? That's it? " He asked. " Yeah, don't you forget me okay? " She asked back and he only nodded, " Always go here even though without me. And wait for me? Gray? " And he hugged her tight. Lucy let go of the hug and stood up shaking off her skirt, " Okay, enough drama. Let's go? Bring my bag. " She command and started walking, Gray stayed a little longer and sighed heavily he stood up after hearing Lucy's voice calling him.

The night before Lucy will leave, Gray purposely visit her in their house and dragged her towards their place. " Are you really sure you're leaving? " He asked for the last time and Lucy only nodded. He hugged her tight " Always take good care of yourself, don't you dare looking for another men. I'll wait for you here. " He said then cupped her face with both his hands. She only nodded again afraid that if she will utter a word, it would just came out as a muffle of cry and she didn't want that. Gray kissed her forehead and hugged her once more.

Gray woke up beside the tree with no one beside him, he sighed and looked above, he notice something written at the stem of the tree. " _GL3 " _And he touched it slowly before standing up and leave their place.

Lucy cried silently in their travel as she remembered him. She left him once she notice he's sleeping heavily. But before she left him he traced his face one last time and smiled as she felt hot tears rolled over her cheeks, she brushed it off and stood up writing something on the tree before she left. She cried one last time and covered her mouth as she uttered that word, " Gray.. "

Years have past and Gray kept his promise to come at their place even though without her. " When are you coming home? Lucy? I miss you, so much. " He whispered as he toss some stones over the cliff. He sighed once more before he sit beside the tree and touched the one she left on it. " GL… " he chuckle a little as he uttered those two letter.

Then one day, Lucy is finally back and she went straight at their place only to be surprised that no one was there. She felt lonely and slowly walk towards the tree and stared at the sky. " BOOOOOOO! " Someone surprised her from her back " "AHHHHH! " She merely jumped from the shockness and he hit him hard right on his head. She knew who it was so she didn't even think twice before hitting him on the head and hugged him after. " Gray! " She cried out and hugged him much more. " Lucy, I miss you so much. And I can feel that you miss me too much too. But… can't breath ack! " He said breathlessly, " Oww sorry! " She let go of him and he coughed a little and smiled at her and offered her to sit at the swing.

" So how are you? " He asked, " I'm fine! There's a lot of boys there! You? " She chuckle as she saw how he glared at her. " I'm still okay. " He answered and a long silence hit them. " Um, Lucy? " He approached, " Yeah? " She replied as she swing her feet. " Do you have… a boyfriend? " He asked and stared at her carefully, " Yeah, I have. You? " She asked as she finally looked at him and met his gaze, dark blue orbs met her big brown ones. " Yeah, I have too. Can I know him? " He asked lowly. Lucy stood up and walks toward him, she took her wallet out of her pocket and opened it showing him a picture of a guy.

Gray saw the picture and smiled at her before standing up and hugged her, " I love you… " He said and he heard her chuckle before hearing those words that would complete his world, " I love you too.. "

_Author's Note: Sorry if there some wrong typos! Read and enjoy guys! Keep in touch! :DD_

_Xoxo,_


End file.
